1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a battery pack includes a battery cell and a protection circuit module for protecting the battery cell from over-charging or over-discharging. The battery cell may be a lithium ion secondary battery, and the protection circuit module may be a circuit board having a protection circuit device and an external terminal formed thereon.
Occasionally, when the external terminal of the protection circuit module is positioned at a region approximately 6.5 mm away from short side surfaces of the battery cell, it is difficult to fix the protection circuit module due to interference between the external terminal and a fixed region of the protection circuit module. In other words, a particular region of the protection circuit module corresponding to the external terminal is not fixed to the battery cell.
Therefore, if the particular region of the protection circuit module corresponding to the external terminal is not fixed to the battery cell, the protection circuit module may be delaminated or deviated from the battery cell, and the protection circuit module may be damaged due to external shocks.